Ben Tennyson
"I will be your hero, whether you like it or not!" Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a.k.a Ben '10' Tennyson, is the titular character of Cartoon Network's Ben 10 franchise. Ben was a normal boy until he discovered the Omnitrix, a watch-like alien device which gave him the power to transform into different aliens. Ben used his newfound powers to become a hero,though his immaturity sometimes led to him causing as many problems as he solved. Nevertheless, by the time he was sixteen, Ben's exploits had made him world-famous as a true hero. In Fiction Wrestling, Ben is best known for his tenures in WWE: Animated, UCA, and CCW, though he has also competed in several smaller companies. In CCW, he is the current CCW Magnus champion in his second reign. He is also a member of the Rookie Revolution, though his attitude and behaviour has caused problems with other members. Background *'Series -' Ben 10 *'Species - '''Human. Occasionally one of over 10000 others. *'Age - 16 *'Height '- 6'5" *'Weight '- 240 lbs *'Companies '- (currently) CCW, WWE: Animated, UCA, NCW, CAWF, CWA *'Debut '- May 2005 *'''Status - Active *'Billed from - '''Bellwood, Illinois *'Allies -''' Gwen Tennyson (Younger), Gwen Tennyson (Older), Kevin Levin, Max Tennyson, Scourge the Hedgehog, PaRappa the Rapper, Rookie Revolution, Samus Aran (Girlfriend) *'Rivals '- El Blaze, Autolycus, Ares, Danny Phantom, TD Kennelly, Blue (Pokemon), Takato Matsuki, Senji Kiyomasa *'Twitter '- @HEROBen10 Wrestling Career WWE: Animated 'Debut' In May of 2005, Ben Tennyson debuted as a relative unknown (his show wouldn't come until January of 2006) on Monday Night RAW. He refused to wrestle on RAW against Big Brother, and refused to wrestle again on Smackdown against Tai Kamiya. However, on Animated, he would fight Odd Della Robia one on one. However, before the match, Ben activated his watch (The Omnitrix), and became a super powered alien named XLR8. He would out maneuver Odd before defeating him in the match. On RAW next week, Ulrich Stern would fight Ben, who this time used Diamondhead to give him victory over Ulrich. Ben would then fight Odd & Ulrich in a Handicap Match at Judgment Day (2005). He would defeat them both by using Four-Arms. The use of his Omnitrix led to outcries from several people, admonishing Ben for using a weapon. However, they cited that Goku's Super Saiyan was also used, and that is an attribute boost, similar to Ben's Omnitrix. Ben would go on an undefeated streak for the rest of 2005 due to his watch. In August, Ben fought against Tai Kamiya in his first big rivalry, which started after Ben wrestled and defeated TK with Diamondhead and continued to assault him. Ben would fight Tai and defeat him on Animated, but after a vicious after-match assault, the other Destined would run out to help. This would lead to a Summerslam match between Ben and Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy, and Davis. Ben used Four-Arms, but the match would be one of Ben's first competitive matches (all others beforehand were squash matches). Ben would defeat them all in the match, and continue his streak. Accompanied by his grandfather and cousin Gwen soon after, Ben would continue to defeat numerous people in squash matches. At The RAW Homecoming in September, Ben would interrupt Stone Cold (who had come out again later in the night to talk about Animated). After taunting Austin about his old status and now he "was the new generation", Ben was laid out by a Stunner from Austin. Afterwards, Stone Cold would lay out Grandpa Max and Gwen with a Stunner. At Armageddon (2005), Ben would win The Money in the Bank Briefcase from Davis Motomiya, and began to declare the "Age of Ten". At New Year's Revolution, Ben would cash-in his MitB Briefcase on Henry Wong, who had just won a grueling Elimination Chamber, and defeat him for The Toon Title. The new World Champion celebrated on Animated with a party, but Henry would break in, destroying the set and Powerbombing Gwen through a table. At The Royal Rumble, Ben would lose The Title back to Henry, and then lose the rematch clause he had at No Way Out. Ben, realizing he was out of The Wrestlemania Main Event picture, vowed to get into Wrestlemania. "The Hero You Need" Ben's first instances of his "Hero" gimmick came in March of 2006, when he challenged Robin (Dick Greyson/Teen Titans) to a match at Wrestlemania 22. Ben would call Robin a "Poor excuse for a hero", and sought to "rid The WWE of all false heroes". He would face the Titan at Wrestlemania and defeat him, furthering his gimmick. The next Animated, he began to call himself "The Hero the You People Don't Deserve, but The Hero You Need". His mission was to defeat all heroes who he deemed as "wrong" and "deserving". Ben would team with Danny Phantom to advance this mission, calling themselves "The True Heroes". After defeating Aang at Judgment Day (a moment which would cause Aang to turn into "ABL"), Ben turned to Sora (Kingdom Hearts). At Vengeance, Ben & Danny defeated Sora & Riku, gaining them Tag Team Title matches against Cyborg & Beast Boy (Teen Titans) at Vengeance. They would go on to win The Tag Titles and defend them against Sora & Riku at Great American Bash. At Summerslam, Ben & Danny would defeat Sora & Riku, Cyborg & Beast Boy, and Tai & Matt (under Vince McMahon's 2006 Corporation fighting against DX) in a Four way Ladder Match. In September, Ben would win The Toon United States Championship from Jake Long, another hero he "eliminated" from The WWE. Face Turn After winning The US Title from Long, Ben noticed Danny's changing mood and mannerisms. Ben was increasingly worried as Danny had been slowly growing distant from Ben. After losing The Tag Titles to Naruto & Rock Lee (under The DX Banner), Danny would attack Ben and leave with his US Title. The next Animated, Danny declared that Ben wasn't a real hero, but "A gloryhog who keeps taking the credit for everything the team did." Danny said Ben wasn't deserving of The United States Championship and declared himself the true hero that America needed. Ben would come out and attack Danny, but Danny would escape with Ben's Title. Ben would become face for the first time in his career (a turn that lasted until 2013). He would defeat Danny at No Mercy to retain his Championship. Ben would still call himself "America's Hero", but would demonstrate it more instead of just saying it. Ben would reign as US Champion until No Way Out (2007), when he would lose it to Lil' D (Class of 3000). At Wrestlemania 23, Ben would participate in The Money in the Bank Match when it returned for Animated, a tradition he would do every year except 2012. In June of 2007, her would win a No. 1 Contenders Match against Danny, gaining a shot at Ash's Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship. Big Brother would enter himself in, making it a Triple Threat, and making Ben the dark horse to win. At The Great American Bash (2007), Ben would pin Ash and end his 17 Month Reign as Champion, and becoming Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion. But Mickey would declare that one man still has a World Title shot to use, which would set-up Itachi's return. Itachi would Chokeslam Ben and declared himself The next Challenger. Itachi's mindgames sent Ben reeling during RAW and Smackdown, all the while Sasuke Uchiha was set to face Ben that Animated for The Title due to Sasuke wanting to face his brother. The two fought, but the match ended in a disqualification due to Itachi's interference. Sasuke won, but Itachi was still out of his reach. Ben decided that he was done with mindgames and wanted to fight Itachi head-on. Sasuke told Ben to back-off, and the two got into a brawl backstage on RAW. Mickey declared that at Summerslam, Ben would defend his Title against Itachi and Sasuke in a Triple Threat. Ben, during one Animated, attacked Itachi from behind after the ninja defeated Sora, and buried him in a cementary later that night. Itachi would come out the next week on Animated and Chokeslam Ben through an announce table. At Summerslam, the three fought in a match that was mostly Ben attacking Itachi and Sasuke attacking Itachi. In the end, Sasuke would hit Itachi with a chair and end the match in disqualification in Itachi's favor. Ben would roll out, still Champion. Ben began to feud with The Class of 3000 gang, as Lil' D (The Toon Champion at the time) decided that his friend Eddie needed a World Title. Lil' D would help Eddie win No. 1 Contendership, and at Unforgiven, Ben would retain The Title against Eddie. Due to the rich child not having much of a fighting background, Eddie decided to have someone else fight for him. Eddie contracted a buff butler named Kato to fight Ben at No Mercy. Ben would come close, but a thumb to his eye from Eddie and a Gutwrench Powerbomb would end Ben's Title Reign. Ben would lose his rematch at Survivor Series inside a Steel Cage, due to Eddie slamming the cage in Ben's face. Ben would then go after Eddie, who was officially stated as "World Champion" due to Kato fighting on his behalf. Ben would hunt down Eddie for weeks, stating that he needed to be taught a lesson. Finally, Ben would play hardball, going to Eddie's mansion and turning into Four-Arms. He would destroy the entire house until Eddie finally accepted Ben's match. At Armageddon, Ben would fight Eddie himself in a Street Fight. Eddie would lose after Ben brutally beat him for fifteen minutes. Eddie was carried out by Kato as Ben celebrated his win inside the ring. At Wrestlemania 24, Ben would participate in Money in the Bank Match once again. Ben would suffer an injury during the match when Big Brother splashed onto him from the top of a ladder and put him through a ladder. He took time off for the first time in his career. Alien Force (2008-2010) Ben returned in June of 2008, sporting a new design and look to coincide with his new Alien Force series. Upon his return, Ben would win The Toon Cruiseweight Championship from Trunks. Ben, now 15, was developing a new High-Flyer style while keeping with his technical style. In July, however, Kevin Levin, his new friend, would attack Ben. Stating that he still, "Hates his guts", Kevin declared that he lost enough weight to officially enter The Cruiserweight Division. Ben would lose The Title to Kevin at The Great American Bash (2008), and the two feuded until Summerslam, which would see Ben regain The Cruiserweight Title. At No Mercy, Ben would lose The Title back to Trunks in a Ladder Match. UCA CCW 'Debut, Feud with Ares (Ozone 1 - Altitude)' Tennyson debuted in CCW on Ozone 1 using his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien design. He was one of eight men selected to compete in a one night tournament to determine CCW's first Magnus champion. In his first CCW match, Ben defeated Ares after a low blow and an Intergalactic, advancing to a Fatal Four-Way match against Kratos, Autolycus and Soda Popinski for the vacant title. However, his actions later came back to haunt him when Ares interfered, throwing Ben through a table with the Fall From Grace and costing him the match, which Kratos went on to win. On the next episode of Ozone, Ben attacked Wolf Hawkfield after the latter's match and demanded a Magnus title match, but fled when Ares arrived. CCW General Manager Woody Paige booked Ben and Ares in a No-DQ match at CCW's first pay-per-view, Altitude, with the winner earning a Magnus title shot. On Ozone 3, Ben teamed with Bald Bull to defeat Hawkfield and Ares in a tag team match, but was attacked by Ares afterwards. The following week, Ben defeated the debuting Captain Falcon, and later attacked Ares after a match against Kratos. At Altitude, Ben lost to Ares after a Ride to Hell ''through a flaming table. 'Magnus Title pursuit (Ozone 8 - Enmity) '''Best in the Universe (Ozone 20 - present) NCW Omnimix In the early days of NCW Ben Tennyson formed a group known as Omnimix which consisted of himself, Zuko, Kevin Levin, and Tarrlock. Ben came into NCW as their first world champion, defending it inside the Triple Cage agianst Aang, Danny Phantom, Ash Ketchum, Tucker Foley and Zuko. Kevin helped Ben retian the championship by nailing Danny in the head with the cage door. Ben then got into a heated rivalry with Danny Phantom which culminated at WrestleWars where the two faced each other for the first time since 2008 (first time for a championship since 2007). Ben lost the championship in a winning effort. Ben could not believe he lost a championship and the Best in the Universe went to his head. Ben went insane the following episode of Prime, twisting Danny's ankle and tossing chairs at the ring post. Zuko then kicked Ben out with support fromt he other members of Omnimix which made Ben hell bent on regaining the Heavyweight Championship. At Hardcore Havoc Ben faced Danny in which Naruto cashed in his Contract equals Title contract and won the NCW championship. BEn then took a hiatus from NCW FTU Ben returned to NCW and stole the NCW Heavyweight Championship belt from naruto, later tossing it into the Hudson River. Naruto then kept the Omnimix belt in which Ben claimed "was his property" Ben continue to play ind games with Naruto. WHile this was going on Zuko turned on Naruto, wanting the championship himself. At Spring Slam Zuko, Ben and Naruto faced each other in a Three Way Dance in which Naruto retianed. Ben fell from the spotlight of NCW but quickly found a new way back when his cousin Ken Tennyson joined NCW. Ken and Ben quickly became targets of the Houses, although being part of the RR. Ben began to feud and after a DUI, which removed him from general of the CCW RR branch Ben didn't give a crap about anyone or anything and adopted the F the universe gimmick. At WrestleWars he faced Jack House in one of the greatest matches in NCW history, proving he still got what it takes in NCW. After a month abstience frome NCW Ben returned and hit the Omni-Drop to Takato Matsuki at the end of Destined Glory. At a NCW House Show, Takato was yet again jumped by Ben. The brawl was broken up by various wrestlers of NCW. Two weeks later, Takato taged with Peeta Mellark while Ben tagged with Zach Cage. During the match Ben trashed talked Takato in the ring. It ended with Ben brutally attacking Takato at the end of the match. At Anarchy Rulz, in a hard fought match, Ben defeated Takato after the use of a Intergalactic through the table, thus becoming a three way interpromotional champion, holding a title in UCA, CCW, and now NCW. The following week he encountered long time rival Ash Ketchum backstage where Ash said he was going to cash in his contract for the Television Championship at NCW No Way Out. Ben responded with various FTU style shoots where he is in a dark room and has a green towel over his head. He has commented and insulted Ash and his pokemon life style and thus sparked a confrontation in the ring and crowd. Ben is scheduled to defend the Television Championship at No Way Out against Ash Ketchum. CWA CAWF Personality Personal Life Ben's grandfather Max Tennyson currently works several roles for WWE: Animated, and his cousin Gwen (older) is a wrestler for Animated. An alternate, younger version of Gwen also works for CCW, where she is the current Female's champion. Because of her age and alternate universe origin, Ben technically serves as this Gwen's guardian. Due to his actions in and out of the ring, Ben has very few known friends, even among the Rookie Revolution. Among his few known friends are UCA wrestler Scourge the Hedgehog and UWE wrestler PaRappa the Rapper. He has also recantly become the boyfriend of Samus Aran. Criminal record In Wrestling Ben is an all-rounder, able to use various different styles and strategies depending on the opponent. Generally, though, he seems to primarily use a brawling/submission style. Finishers *''Intergalactic (Jumping Cutter) - CCW/Animated/NCW *''Cloverleaf Quasar ''(Armlock Cloverleaf) - CCW *''Omni-Drop ''(Vertebreaker) - Animated *''Onmi-Lock ''(Sharpshooter/STF combo) - Animated *''Omni-Slam ''(Forward Fireman's Carry Slam) - UCA *''Omni-Lock V2 ''(Figure Four leg lock)-NCW *''Omni-Smash (Forearm Strike aided by Omnitrix) Signatures *''Ten-Plex''(Half Nelson Choke suplex)- NCW- adopted from Taz *''Alien Act (Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover) - CCW *''BKT ''(Lifting Swinging Inverted DDT) - CCW *Diving Elbow Drop - adopted from and used in tribute to Randy Savage *''Galaxy Storm ''(Belly-to-Back Facebuster) *''Galaxy Strike ''(High-impact Elbow Smash) *Spear *Complete Shot *Snap Scoop Powerslam *Rope-Hung DDT *Crucifix Powerbomb *Gourdbuster *''Hero Time (Diving European Uppercut) Nicknames *"The Tenth Wonder" *"The Best in the Universe" Entrance Themes *"Ben 10 Theme" - WWE:Animated *"Ben 10: Alien Force Theme" - WWE:Animated *"Hero" '''by Skillet - CCW *"Hero" by Pop Evil - UCA *"Hero" by Nas - WWE *"'Survive If I Let You" ' by Harry Slash and the Slashtones- NCW *"'''This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage - CAWF Championships and Accomplishments WWE: Animated *Toon World Championship (1 Time) *Toon Championship (1 Time) *Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) *Toon Intercontinental Champion (1 Time) *Toon United States Champion (1 Time) *Toon Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/Danny Phantom "Hero Time") *Toon Cruiserweight Champion (2 Times) *Triple Crown Winner *First Person to Ever Cash-In a Money in the Bank Briefcase CCW *CCW Magnus Championship (2 times, current) UCA *UCA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *UCA Intercontinental Champion (2 times) *UCA Hardcore Champion (2 times, current) *Mr. Money in the Bank (2007) NCW *NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *NCW Television Championship (1 time, current) CWA *CWA Global Championship (3-time) *CWA Combat Championhip (1-time) *CWA Aerial Assault Championship (1-time) *2007 Renegade Rumble Winner CAWF *CAWF Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Worst Worked Match---Vs. Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Izzy, and Davis Motomiya (2005) *"Best Technical Wrestler" (2008) *"Most Underrated" (2011) Pro-Wrestling Illustrated *No. 12 on PWI 500 (2008) *No. 1 on PWI 500 (2012) FanFiction Wrestling Awards *Feud of the Year (2011) - vs. Ares *Male Match of the Year (2013) - vs. El Blaze in a Do or Die 45-Minute Ironman Match at CCW Meltdown Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers